


Private Tutoring

by LittlebutFiery



Series: Academy Days [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: ...not Jean's, Curiosity, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Inexperience, Well...Riza's first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlebutFiery/pseuds/LittlebutFiery
Summary: During their academy days, Riza helps Jean study for an important test. Jean is determined to return the favor.





	Private Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> I blame @1stTimeCaller for this idea flitting its way into my head. I also thank her for betaing this and making me feel way better about it!

“Jean.”

Jean grumbled a response, unwilling to open his eyes. He was so comfortable, slumped against the desk, that he just did not want to move.

“Jean, come on. Wake up.”

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes. Riza was looking at him, two coffee cups in her hands. She looked a combination of frustrated and tired.

Belatedly, he realized why.

“Oh, fuck. I fell asleep, didn’t I?” Jean mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his head.

Riza smiled, handing him one of the coffee cups. “I was only gone for a few minutes. How did you fall asleep so fast?”

“This shit isn’t interesting,” Jean grumbled, gesturing at the textbook and notes scattered across the desk. He realized he’d drooled on some of his notes, obscuring the writing. Great. “And I suck at it.”

“It would probably be more interesting if you’d paid attention in class,” Riza scolded gently, albeit with a smile, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to him. She fixed her expression to something more serious, ready to get down to business. “What are you having trouble with?”

For the next several hours, Riza coached him through the information he’d need to know on their military history exam on Monday, patiently asking him to try again and again (and again and again and  _ again _ ) to relate the details of the wars that founded Amestris.

The clock read 2 am by the time Riza finally conceded, “I think that’s as much as we’re going to get done tonight.”

Jean blinked tiredly. “Tonight?”

“We have tomorrow as well, and the exam isn’t until Monday afternoon. I assumed you’d want to keep studying?” Riza replied.

Jean laughed. “I dunno if this counts as studying, Riza. I think this is more tutoring. If I don’t fail this fucking exam, it’s because you beat the information into me. I owe you one.”

Riza smiled, shyly avoiding his eye. “Nonsense. You’re smarter than you like to pretend to be.”

This piqued Jean’s interest. He’d never seen Riza act bashful, and yet here she was. Was she…embarrassed by his simple expression of gratitude?

It didn’t really help, though, that her cheeks were pink as she dodged his gaze, that she was biting her lip ever so slightly. Damn, she was pretty, Jean realized, not for the first time. He’d never had the guts to say anything, but Riza Hawkeye was a knockout.

So, sleep-deprived as he was, he decided to let instinct rather than any semblance of intelligence bring the next words from his mouth in a sly drawl. “How can I make it up to you?”

Riza looked up, blinking in confusion. “You’re my friend. I’m happy to help. You don’t need to do anything.”

Bless her little innocent soul, Jean thought, trying to bite back a smile. He persisted, “C’mon, Ri. Seriously, I owe you big. You know I’ve been flunking that class; if I don’t pass this exam I might have to repeat a term. You really saved my ass. Let me make it up to you. I’ll do  _ anything _ .”

He added a little purr to the word “anything,” hoping she’d catch his meaning.

Instead, she regarded him oddly. “You helped me catch up when I had the flu and missed a week of classes. Consider this returning the favor.”

Jean sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead. “You’ve never flirted before, have you?”

This drew a surprised giggle from Riza. “Why would I have? No one’s been interested in me.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Jean said, baffled. How was she  _ not _ aware of the gaggles of their classmates practically falling over themselves to try to have a shot with her? Hell, even Carter had thought about making a move, and Jean was pretty sure Carter was gay. Bi? He didn’t know. Maybe there was something about Riza Hawkeye that transcended the boundaries of sexuality.

“What?” Riza asked, brow scrunching in confusion. 

“You really don’t know, huh?” Jean asked. He shook his head, awestruck. “Wow.”

Riza flushed again, her cheeks now more scarlet than pink. “I…don’t have a lot of experience in that department. My hometown was small, and I didn’t really get to leave the estate much.”

Jean’s next words were out of his mouth before he could think them through. “You’ve at least had a boyfriend, right? Or a girlfriend?”

“…no, I haven’t,” Riza shook her head.

“Seriously?” Jean demanded, incredulous.

“…I wasn’t exactly about to ask my father for dating advice,” Riza scowled. “Or his apprentice. I clearly haven’t done a good job figuring it out on my own, either. I’m just…not good with men, I guess.”

Jean grinned. “Tell you what, Ri. You tutored me, I’ll tutor you.”

“In what?” Riza asked. “I feel confident in the rest of our classes. I could use some more studying, of course, but…”

“I ain’t talking about school,” Jean shook his head. “You’ve got book smarts, but I’ve got…well, not really  _ street _ smarts, but…”

When Riza waited for him to go on, a skeptical eyebrow raised, he said, “…let’s just say, I know my way around a lady. You got questions of the romantic variety, I’m your guy.”

There was a beat where Riza simply stared at him before she repeated slowly, “…so I tutor you in military history, and you tutor me in…dating?”

Jean shrugged. “I’m not good at a lot of things, but that’s one of them. ‘Bout all I can do to make up the shitload of help you’ve given me with this bullshit history.”

Riza was quiet a moment, chewing on her lip as she thought. Finally she said, “Okay, that sounds fair. I’ll admit…there’s a few things I’m curious about.”

Jean grinned. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his feet and propping them up on the desk, the picture of relaxed ease. “Professor Havoc, at your service. Whatcha want to know?”

Riza turned red again, fiddling with the hem of her shirt as she barely whispered, “What’s kissing like?”

“Wait, wait, woah, wait. You’ve never even been  _ kissed? _ ” Jean demanded, immediately lowering his feet back to the floor and leaning towards Riza. “Jeez, you’re what, 19?”

Riza nodded, not quite meeting his eye. Jean went on, “And you’ve never even had your first kiss? Shit, I think I was like…11.” He paused, thinking. “10? 11. Fuck, I don’t remember. But c’mon, Ri, that’s just…sad.”

She winced, flinching away from him and staring at the floor. Jean sighed – that had been the exact wrong thing to say. Fuck. He said more gently, “It’s okay. I…didn’t mean that. Don’t worry, we’ll get you some game, and then you’ll have the guys fighting to get in line.” He remembered a few weeks ago when Thompson tried to bribe Breda to tell him Riza’s dorm room number and added, “Well...more than they already do.”

“So…what’s it like?” Riza pressed, relaxing. “I mean…I’ve seen people do it, but…I don’t really get the appeal. It looks...gross.”

Jean laughed. “I can’t really  _ explain _ it, any more than you can teach someone how to fire a gun without handing them one. You kinda just gotta…do it.”

“Well, then, how about you show me?” Riza said.

It took Jean longer than he wanted to admit to realize what she said. He stammered, suddenly nervous, “Wait. Did I hear you correctly?”

Riza smiled. “I thought you were the suave one, Jean. You heard me. What kind of tutor are you if we end our study session without me understanding kissing?”

Holy shit, Riza,  _ Riza Hawkeye _ , wanted him to kiss her. Had he died? Had Heymans slipped drugs into his coffee, or swapped his cigarettes for some blunts? Shit, this was too good to be true.

Jean eyed her warily, waiting for her to indicate she was joking, but she simply looked back at him patiently, head cocked slightly to one side. Still in disbelief, Jean scooted his chair slightly forward, so his knees were practically bumping Riza’s.

He said softly, “Well…um…usually there’s a slightly better buildup than this. Some kind of one-liner, or a joke, to, uh…set the mood? Or, if they’re really special, maybe just a genuine, honest-to-goodness compliment.”

Riza waited, eyes widening somewhat as he leaned closer. Jean cleared his throat, unable to believe this was happening, put a gentle hand on Riza’s cheek, said, “For instance, in your case…you are absolutely  _ breathtaking _ when you blush like that,” and gently pressed his lips to hers.

She stiffened, startled by the contact, before slowly relaxing into his touch. He moved against her gently, unhurried, perfectly demonstrating what she ought to do in return.

It took her a moment before she started to return the kiss, hesitant at first. Her lips were impossibly soft against his as they moved together. Instinctively, Jean dropped his free hand to Riza’s waist, inching her closer, and she threaded her fingers through his shaggy hair.

They broke apart, both breathing heavily, and Riza smiled, “So  _ that’s _ what it’s like. Now I see why everybody likes to do it so much.”

“Oh, we haven’t even gotten started,” Jean grinned. He pulled her back towards him, more roughly this time, earning a little groan from her. She froze, startled by her own outcry, and Jean slipped his tongue between her lips.

Riza was faster on the uptake this time, kissing him back in earnest, her fingers tightening in his hair. His hand on her waist migrated down to cup her ass, while the one on her cheek slowly drifted of its own accord towards her chest, palming one of her breasts.

Jean realized what he was doing and stopped, gently pushing Riza away. She looked confused and faintly hurt, so he stammered, “Look, I’ve had a lot of practice with this, and you haven’t. I don’t want to get carried away, or do anything you’re not comfortable with. Just tell me what you’re okay with, and we won’t go any further.”

She thought a moment, before replying simply, “I want to know more, and you’re doing a good job teaching. I don’t see why we should stop…unless you want to.”

He bit back a whine at her words, the implication clear in them, too good to be true. Everything about this still felt too good to be true. He’d just made out with Riza Hawkeye and she hadn’t punched him – she wanted  _ more _ . The thought sent blood rushing to his half-hard dick, already starting to strain against his pants.

“So…um…what, er, else do you want to know?” Jean managed lamely.

Riza paused again, thinking – Jean loved that about her, how every single thing she did was carefully planned and calculated. Finally, she asked, “Well…on one of your usual dates, what happens next?”

Jean couldn’t help but laugh. “Riza, my last date ended with me, drunk off my ass, getting blown in a ladies bathroom in the shitty bar down the street. I don’t think we want to use me as a reference.”

She blinked, surprised at his frankness. “Um…okay. Wait…what does that even mean?”

“Please tell me I don’t have to tell you about the birds and the bees,” Jean half-pleaded, cringing.

Riza scowled. “I know what sex is, I’m not a child. I just…don’t know all the slang. Or really anything, except how it works.”

Jean flushed, suddenly extremely embarrassed. “Uh…well…er…”

She raised an eyebrow. “Well?”

Jean shifted a little, avoiding her eyes as he managed, “A blowjob. When…somebody…I mean, usually a girl, but hey, I don’t judge…er…sucks a guy’s dick.” She still looked confused, and he groaned internally. He never imagined he’d have to explain oral to a girl.

“You know how sex works? Well, it’s like that but the woman uses her mouth instead of her...you know.”

“And that…feels good?” Riza asked, sounding skeptical.

“I mean, I wouldn’t know about  _ giving _ one, but  _ getting _ one…yeah. Yeah, it really does,” Jean admitted. He saw the pensive look in her eyes and choked out, “Ri, if you suggest we try that, I might actually die on the spot.”

She smirked. “Well, I’m intrigued. But I’d hate to lose my tutor.”

Jean felt lightheaded for a moment. Holy fucking hell, was she really…propositioning him? God, when he’d asked her at lunch if he could study with her, this was not exactly what he’d anticipated happening. He wasn’t complaining, but…shit.

“I mean…” Jean croaked. “I…guess?”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, either,” Riza frowned. “We can stop, if you want.”

“I just…fuck, Ri. We’ve been friends for how long now, almost a year? I never…really expected to do more than hug you, and now you’re suggesting blowing me? Shit,” Jean said weakly.

Riza smiled, a genuine smile, and some of Jean’s nerves subsided. “I’ve always heard that you’re supposed to do all of this stuff for the first time with someone you trust and care about. And…I don’t really have a guy I trust more than you right now, and you’re one of my best friends. So…I guess that kind of makes it an easy decision?”

Once again, Jean’s head spun. He managed, “If you’re sure. And if you want to stop, you don’t have to ask, or explain it, or anything. I won’t complain.”

Riza nodded. “I’m sure.”

“O-okay, then, let’s do this,” Jean said. He stood, gently pulling Riza to her feet and grabbing his jacket off the desk.

“So, uh,” he began to explain, shifting from foot to foot, “…uh, well, there’s kind of two ways to do this. Three, I guess? I’ll…let you pick.”

She waited expectantly, so he went on, “Um…so I’d either be standing, sitting, or lying down. And…that changes what you’d be doing, a little bit. You’d…uh…mostly be on your knees.”

Riza frowned. “So  _ that’s _ what the guys have meant when they said they wanted me on my knees?”

A flash of anger shot through Jean. “Who the  _ fuck _ has been saying that?”

“We can talk about that later,” Riza quickly waved him off. “Um…do you have a preference?”

Bless her, Jean thought, trying to take him into consideration while offering to blow him. “No, not really. Whatever you’re most comfortable with.”

“O-okay…” Riza nodded, chewing her lip as she thought. “You’re tall, so…maybe standing would be easiest?”

Jean nodded, hardly able to believe this was happening, before he took Riza’s hand and led her towards the closest wall. When she looked confused, he managed a laugh. “I’m gonna need all the support I can get to keep me standing.”

He carefully folded his jacket, setting it on the floor in front of him so Riza could settle herself on her knees comfortably. She looked up at him with determination in her amber eyes, determination to learn quickly and do well. God, he loved that about her.

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Jean asked one more time, hands hesitating at his belt clasp.

Riza scowled. “I’ve already said yes. Stop asking.”

Jean unbuckled his belt, shoving his slacks to his knees. Riza couldn’t suppress a giggle, deeply wounding Jean’s pride, until she pointed out, “You have hearts on your boxers. That’s cute.”

“Yeah…a prank gift from one of my friends back home. I wasn’t really expecting anybody to see them today,” Jean laughed. He smiled down at her, feeling some of the awkwardness ebb. “Ready?”

Riza nodded, so he pushed down his boxers, finally freeing his throbbing erection. She looked at him a moment, curious, before shyly asking, “So…how do I do this?”

He took one of her hands in his, gently wrapping it around the base of his cock. “Go back and forth. Not too hard, though, ‘k? Got lots of nerves down there.”

Jean guided her through the motions for a little while, until she batted his hand away, leaving him free to run his fingers through her hair. He managed, “So…uh…if you don’t want to use your mouth, this is fine…that’s a handjob. But if you want to, whenever you’re read-oh,  _ fuck _ , Riza!”

His head fell back in pleasure as Riza took him in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down his length. Jean whined at the feeling of her mouth enveloping him, fighting the overpowering urge to thrust into her mouth. He should really have taught her about starting slow, because the assault of sensation was already warming up his entire body.

Riza quickly fell into a steady rhythm, surprisingly good for someone so inexperienced. Jean encouraged her as best he could, choking out suggestions and murmuring compliments. He could definitely feel heat pooling in his groin, much more quickly than it had in his last several escapades.

“I-if you want to, use your tongue, too,” Jean managed. “And… _ just a little bit _ of teeth.”

She tried to obey, scraping him too hard; he jumped and bucked his hips, whimpering, “Ow, fuck! Not like that! Gentle, please!”

Riza released him just long enough to mumble an apology, pressing a kiss to where she’d hurt him before returning to her work. This time, when she just barely ghosted her teeth over him before swirling her tongue around his head, Jean whined, gasping for air.  _ You're welcome, whatever lucky son-of-a-bitch gets to date her in the future. _ He breathed, “Riza…I…I’m…getting close. I…I’m gonna try to warn you, so you can stop, but…”

His words trailed off as she moved more urgently, faster, harder, as if some primal instinct kicked in. Jean groaned, straining with the effort to not pump his hips, trying desperately to keep some semblance of control so he didn’t come in Riza’s mouth. She was new at this; she didn’t need to deal with that her first time.

Flailing for anything,  _ anything _ to distract him from the outrageously good job Riza was doing, Jean settled on trying to remember the entire reason he’d come to Riza’s room in the first place.

Goddamn military history. There was absolutely nothing less sexy. That should help keep him get a grip on things. He began to mentally recite everything he could remember as his grip on Riza’s hair tightened.

Amestris as it exists today was first founded in 1550, coinciding with the rise of alchemists in the country...the first battle in Amestrian history was the invasion of Riviere...the country continued to expand by annexing Cameron in 1661 and Wellesley in 1811…

Jean was actually impressed with himself. He remembered most of the shit she’d taught him earlier in the night! Damn, she was good.

He felt her take him to the very back of her throat, snapping him back to reality, and he let out a strangled whine.  _ Damn _ , she was  _ good. _

Riza swirled her tongue again and Jean saw stars, crying, “Oh, fuck, Riza! I’m…fuck…if you don’t stop, I’ll…”

She showed no signs of stopping and Jean couldn’t hold it back any longer, body trembling as he reached his climax. Riza did her best to take it, but she coughed and sputtered, choking a little, a thin trail of Jean’s cum sliding down her chin.

Holy fuck. Jean’s knees buckled and he slid weakly to the floor, unable to believe what just happened.

Not only had he kissed Riza Hawkeye.

Not only had he  _ frenched _ Riza Hawkeye.

But now Riza Hawkeye was kneeling in front of him, looking at him with huge doe eyes, his cum spilling out of her mouth.

_ Fuck _ .

She shifted to sit in a more comfortable position, so Jean scooped up his coat and used it to wipe her face, still breathing hard. Goddamn, this was better than a dream come true.

“God,” Jean managed. “You’re sure you’ve never done this before? Because damn.”

Riza smiled. “I’m a fast learner.”

“I’ll say,” Jean nodded breathlessly.

“So…what now?” she asked. “Um…I know you said that’s how your last date ended, but I’m guessing normally there’s more?”

She wanted  _ more? _ Jean chuckled. “Yeah, usually. That’s the warm-up.”

Riza nodded. “So…um…I guess then you’d…”

She trailed off weakly, but Jean caught her meaning. He couldn’t help his wolfish grin. “Not quite yet, Ri. Girls can go a couple rounds without a break, but guys, not so much. Gotta give the ol’ boy time to recover.”

Riza rolled her eyes before asking, “So, then…?”

Jean smirked. “You went down on me. I think I ought to return the favor.”

“What?” Riza looked absolutely baffled.

“…right, you probably wouldn’t know that. Well, you know when you, uh…go solo?” Jean started to explain, feeling the awkwardness creep back.

“Go solo?” Riza echoed.

Jean felt his face flush. “Um…there’s not really another, uh,  _ polite _ way to say it…”

She let him to stammer his way in circles for a minute before he finally squeaked, “Um…touch yourself? Masturbate?”

Riza’s knotted brows finally relaxed with realization. “Oh. I’ve never done that.”

He blinked, uncomprehending, a few times. She’d… _ never? _ Shit, he’d been…like 12 the first time he’d jacked off. Now he felt kind of disgusting.

“Well…uh, okay. There’s not really another good way to describe it,” Jean said. “Um…so you went down on me. That’s another way to talk about…oral.”

He shifted uncomfortably, not liking the weirdly clinical words he was trying not to use. “But…guys aren’t the only ones you can go down on. You can on girls, too.”

“…I’m not certain I quite understand how,” Riza replied skeptically.

“Now  _ that _ I’ll be happy to show you,” Jean smirked, feeling his confidence return. “If you want.”

Riza didn’t even hesitate before nodding. He said, “This’ll probably be best for both of us on your bed.”

She stood, helping him up, and made her way to her bed as he stumbled along behind her, pulling his boxers back up and trying not to trip as he kicked off his pants. Riza sat in the middle of her bed, legs folded under her, still looking very confused about the whole thing.

Jean laughed. “I’m not going to bite you, so stop giving me that look. Let’s have you sit on the edge of the bed.”

Riza obeyed, scooching to the edge of the bed, her feet dangling just above the floor. Jean knelt down, gently nudging Riza’s legs apart as he settled himself between them. She continued to watch him, intrigued and wary, as he grinned up at her.

“Now I might not be good at a lot of things, but  _ this _ , I know I am,” he boasted proudly, making quick work of her belt. Riza lifted her hips so he could slide her pants off, discarding them somewhere to the side.

“If I get a reprimand for the state of my uniform, you’re in for it,” she scowled, though the flush in her cheeks indicated she wasn’t particularly angry.

“Maybe you’ll forgive me after this,” Jean laughed. He rubbed his thumb along the elastic of her simple underwear before asking, “Ready?”

Riza nodded, lifting her hips again so he could shimmy her panties off, tossing them away. Jean ran a gentle hand up each of her thighs before pressing a kiss to one of her legs, making her jerk a little with surprise.

Jean hummed against her skin, “Relax, Riza. I promise this’ll feel good. If it doesn’t, well…I’ll just have to try again.”

He continued kissing his way up her thigh, leaving a wet trail up one leg, marvelling at the soft skin stretched over tight muscle. Jean paused at the apex of her legs, making her whine and rock her hips, before kissing back down the other. Riza whined again, running her hands through his hair, before he finally gave her the attention she so badly wanted.

Jean swiped his tongue up her folds, earning a shocked, “Oh!” from Riza. She clenched her legs together instinctively, crushing him for a moment before she relaxed.

“So I’ve done this before, but everybody’s different,” Jean said, his breath hot against her core. “Whatever you want me to do, just let me know. Harder, softer, faster, slower…whatever you need, just tell me.”

“I need you to do that again,” Riza gritted out. Jean hummed, pleased, before obeying.

Many of his male friends  _ hated _ going down on their girlfriends, something Jean just couldn’t understand. Yeah, a good fuck was great, but there was something particularly satisfying about being able to make a girl come from nothing more than your tongue.

Riza was no different. She squirmed and groaned, her fingers tightening pleasantly in his hair as he teased her. She was being too quiet, though, trying to restrain herself, as she always did, instead of focusing on feeling good.

So this time he went a little deeper, his tongue exploring her folds, enjoying her unique taste. Riza moaned at this, but still far too quiet; he repeated the motion, harder, and Riza cried, “Oh, God!”

There it was. Jean smirked against her skin, beginning to find the rhythm that he knew would make her come undone. She rolled her hips against him, trying to find even more pleasure, whining and pleading and groaning for more.

Belatedly, he remembered that Riza had never even had an orgasm before. He’d have to make her first one a particularly memorable experience, then.

He moved his mouth up a little, swirling his tongue around her clit and sucking gently. Riza’s body jerked and she made a noise that sounded like a sob, her grip on his hair now bordering on painful. Jean just let it urge him on as he continued his ministrations, his grip on Riza’s thighs hard enough to leave bruises.

Riza’s whines grew higher in pitch, more desperate and broken, and Jean knew she was close to coming, even if she didn’t yet know what exactly that meant. She was gasping, “F-fuck, Jean…please don’t stop…oh, this feels so g-good…”

Jean brushed his teeth against her clit and the word she’d been moaning cut off as she shrieked in pleasure, her hips bucking wildly as her body went rigid. He coaxed her through her orgasm, continuing to lavish attention on her until she finally stopped twitching, sinking weakly against the bed.

“…what the fuck did you just do to me?” Riza demanded weakly as Jean stood up, wiping his face on his sleeve.

“That, my dear Riza, was an orgasm,” Jean grinned. “What I just did? You can use your fingers to do that to yourself when you’re alone.” He briefly spaced out, distracted by the mental image, before shaking it off. “What’d you think?”

“I’m starting to see why all the girls like you so much,” Riza breathed as he settled next to her on the bed. “That was amazing.”

“I mean, I like to think my roguishly good looks and charm have something to do with it,” Jean shrugged. “But if it’s just because I can eat a girl out like a pro, hey, I’ll take it.”

Riza laughed. “They weren’t kidding. You  _ are _ good at this.”

Jean flushed, not realizing Riza had heard much of his previous escapades. He swallowed hard and asked, “So…what now? Tired out yet?”

She smiled up at him. “I helped you study for a lot longer than this. That’s all my time is worth?”

“Talk shit all you want, but never forget it was good old Jean Havoc who gave you your first orgasm,” Jean teased.

“How about my second one, too?” Riza asked.

Fuck. He’d tried to make a joke to pay her back for her excellent tutoring, and turned her into a fucking sex fiend. Apparently she fully planned on making up for an entire adolescence in one night.

Well, if that’s what she wanted…

“I can certainly try,” he grinned. He sat up, stripping his shirt off, leaving him clad in just his socks and boxers. “You’re going to run me ragged at this rate.”

Riza laughed as she pulled off her shirt, tossing it along with her other clothes. She reached behind herself to unclasp her bra but hesitated, her cheeks bright red. Jean teased, “C’mon, Ri. I think we’re a little past the point of modesty, don’t you?”

She relaxed a little before he went on, “Besides, you’ve got nothing to be embarrassed about. You’ve got a great rack.”

_ Smack! _

“Ow, what the fuck?” Jean whined, rubbing his cheek.

“That was crude and you know it,” Riza snapped.

“Riza, I just spent the last like fifteen minutes with my face between your legs, but saying you’ve got great boobs is crude?” Jean grumbled.

She frowned but unclasped her bra and discarded it, though she covered her chest with her arms, still blushing. Jean pulled off his socks and shimmied out of his boxers, the two of them finally able to look at the other with no barriers.

Which reminded him…

Jean went back to the desk he had earlier been dozing at, finding his wallet and pulling a thin, square package from it. Riza looked at it curiously as he walked back towards her bed, trying to tear the package open.

“Condom,” he explained, seeing her watching him struggle with the packaging. “This has been fun, and all, but I’m not exactly ready to be a dad.”

Riza managed a nervous laugh. “That might be for the best.”

Finally he got it open, rolling the thin material onto his dick and tossing the wrapper aside. Riza didn’t move as he sat down on the mattress beside her, but her whole body screamed of tension.

“You know,” Jean began gently. “We don’t have to do this. You’re not obligated to check off all these boxes by a certain age, or anything.”

“I know,” Riza replied. “I want to.”

“You don’t really look like you do,” Jean countered. “Look, you’ve pushed a lot of your own boundaries today. It’s really okay if we stop.”

Riza avoided his eye. “I…don’t want to stop.”

“But?” Jean prompted, hearing her hesitation.

“I’ve heard it hurts,” Riza managed. Her voice shook a little.

“I…wouldn’t know,” Jean admitted. “I know that if we try before you’re ready, it  _ will _ hurt. And we’re friends. Hurting you is the last thing I want to do.”

Despite herself, Riza laughed. “I think we’re a little more than friends at this point.”

“Hooking up once does not friends-with-benefits make,” Jean shook his head, albeit with a smile.

“I…still want to try this,” Riza said, her voice a little stronger. “I trust you.”

“You have to promise me you’ll say something if it’s too much,” Jean said firmly.

Riza nodded, and from the look in her eyes, he knew she meant it, relieving a huge burden from his chest. Jean smiled, gently pulling her close to him and kissing her. She kissed him back, not quite with the reckless abandon of earlier; instead it was slower, more forceful, a heavy need behind it.

Between kisses, Jean said, “So there’s a  _ lot _ of ways to go about this. Some are…fucking ridiculous. Let’s just keep it simple, ‘k?”

She nodded, holding onto Jean’s shoulders as he gently lowered her to the bed, carefully holding his weight off of her. As they kissed Riza could feel his dick against her belly and she rocked her hips up instinctively, trying to meet him.

“Ready?” Jean asked. Riza nodded once, trying to force herself to stay relaxed. He placed a hand down between them, positioning himself against her. He rubbed the tip of his still-tingling dick around her entrance, spreading the hot liquid around and checking that she was wet enough. God, she  _ definitely _ was. He grit his teeth at the sensation of heat and wetness before slowly moving until he was inside her.

Riza bit her lip, trying not to wince at the odd sensation between her legs. It didn’t  _ hurt _ , per se, but it wasn’t necessarily  _ comfortable _ , either. She felt…oddly full.  _ This _ was what all her classmates went mad over?

Jean seemed to see the skepticism on her face, because he smirked before moving again, pulling nearly all the way out before thrusting back into her. Riza squeaked, hands flailing to grab the nearest thing – one grabbed one of Jean’s arms, the other fisted in the sheets – as her body reacted to the sensation.

He continued to move slowly, almost lazily, enjoying the feel of her stretched tightly around him and dropping his face back down to kiss her. She groaned into his mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue between her teeth to tangle with hers.

Jean was perfectly content to keep the leisurely pace, but Riza began to demand more, kissing him harder, rocking her hips against his, so he obeyed, beginning to thrust harder and faster.

She got louder, too, her quiet pants turning into low moans, then high-pitched whimpers as she clung to him, her eyes squeezed firmly shut. Jean could tell from the way she was starting to tremble that she wouldn’t last much longer. He wasn’t even close, but that was fine – he’d done this plenty of times before. His focus was Riza. He watched her fringe stick to her forehead with sweat as a pretty pink blush creeped up her neck.

Then, without warning, she wailed as her second orgasm of the night overtook her, crying out an incoherent jumble of curses and words and something that sounded suspiciously like his name.

When she came down, shaking slightly, Jean pulled out, brushing sweat-damp hair from his face. “So?”

“I  _ truly _ see why all the women are falling all over each other trying to get to you,” Riza chuckled, chest still heaving.

Jean laughed. “That, and I’ve been told I have a great ass.”

Riza made a point of craning her neck to peek. “I mean, I’ve seen worse.”

“Laugh it up, Hawkeye,” Jean jokingly scowled, picking up her clothes and tossing them to her.

She paused with her panties halfway up her thighs. “Wait…you didn’t…don’t you need to?”

He glanced down, realized that his erection was still going strong, and shrugged. He peeled the condom off and chucked it into Riza’s trashcan. “I’ll live.”

“I thought we were both supposed to… enjoy ourselves?” Riza half-asked, resuming getting dressed. She looked faintly embarrassed again and even...a little guilty?

“Believe me, I enjoyed myself,” Jean replied, putting on his boxers. He shrugged. “Sometimes it happens, sometimes it doesn’t. It’s certainly nothing you did wrong.”

“Okay,” Riza nodded, though she didn’t sound entirely convinced.

“I’ll just go take a shower. One way or another, I’ll get it resolved,” Jean chuckled. “Speaking of. You might want to shower.”

“Why?” Riza asked. “I mean, I’m all sweaty, yeah.”

“My ex-girlfriend told me you can get all kinds of…lady problems if you don’t,” Jean said, waving a hand to show he truly had no idea what he was talking about. “Last thing I need going around is that you got something from me. Then I’d have no game.”

Riza laughed, before purring, “We could shower together. Save some water.”

“Let’s not get too carried away, Ri. Let’s be real, this is a one-time thing,” Jean shook his head. “You’re hot and smart and we get on great, but we tend to have different ideas of fun.”

“Oh,” Riza said, an odd emotion flickering in her eyes.

“ _ Not _ that this wasn’t fun,” Jean quickly went on, and was relieved to see some of the tension leave her body. “It was. I promise. But…just think of it as tutoring, like you said. Eventually, you’re not gonna need anybody’s help anymore. Just like I won’t need your help in military history forever.”

Riza giggled, an odd sound to come from the normally stoic cadet. “I’m not so sure about that, Jean. We have a long ways to go with you in history.”

“Whatever,” Jean scowled. “But hey, I want you to promise me something.”

When Riza regarded him curiously, he went on, “You need anything, any help, advice, whatever, you get me, okay? You’re still one of my best friends. I don’t want tonight to make anything weird. Well. Other than that you know you can come to me for anything, and that you know your pal Jean has a  _ bomb _ dick.”

Riza laughed again. “Okay. Thanks, Jean.”

He nodded, turning to go. Riza asked, “Where are you going?”

Jean raised an eyebrow. “To shower. Like I told you, I gotta get this,” he gestured to the bulge in his boxers, “taken care of. It’s gonna start hurting here soon.”

“After that?” Riza prompted.

“My room? I’m tired,” Jean didn’t follow her line of questioning.

“How about you stay here tonight?” Riza asked. Jean’s other eyebrow raised, so she scowled, “I’m not looking for any more action. But I lost my virginity to you. You can at least stay and cuddle with me.”

This drew a laugh from him. “Okay, Ri. I can do that. Give me…I dunno, fifteen minutes, okay? I’ll be right back.”

As he headed for the communal showers, Riza laid back against her pillows and sighed, pleased. She hadn’t expected this from the evening, or  _ ever _ planned on sleeping with Jean, but it wasn’t the worst idea she’d ever had.

Riza glanced at the clock, now reading an ungodly hour in the morning, and swore softly. Whatever military history she’d beaten into his head tonight, he’d probably forgotten during their romp in the sheets, and by this point in the night, he’d want to sleep till noon.

They would have to start completely over tomorrow, and not have nearly as much time as she’d planned.

Well, there were worse things, Riza admitted. The pair of them, along with Heymans and Rebecca, would probably spend the better part of the afternoon cramming for the exam together and enjoying each other’s company.

Oh, fuck. Rebecca was going to be able to tell. Riza knew it. Somehow, Rebecca knew  _ everything _ . She would assume feelings were involved, and start jumping to outrageous conclusions. Hell, she’d probably start planning their wedding.

Riza resolved to put her best game face on and hope Jean would do the same.

After all, nothing particularly sundry had happened.

Just some late-night tutoring.


End file.
